


Rouse

by orphan_account



Series: Archbishop [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, rhea gets turned on by love it's just a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She surrendered, shutting her eyes again and letting her body melt into that embrace. There were legs tangling with her own, and the movement made her acutely aware of the slick warmth that was forming between her thighs."Rhea is woken up by Byleth in their bed in a most pleasing way.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Archbishop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Rouse

**Author's Note:**

> here have this, i dunno. also if you don't think that rhea gets turned on by love then let me just tell you that [pulls out a binder, several folders, and a powerpoint presentation]
> 
> also, all fics in the 'Archbishop' series take place within the same continuity. unrelated rhealeth fics will be posted individually~

Sleep slowly relinquished its hold on Rhea. The misty greyness of her dreamscape faded. Bit by bit, she became aware of her limbs, her surroundings. It took a while for her to manage to open her eyes, for it was bright all around her. She was enclosed by white. White light, white colors. She felt warm, though a pleasant breeze was blowing by. With all the billowy white, and the velvet softness around her, she may as well have been in the clouds.

She inhaled deeply, starting to become more aware of her body. She was nude - she could feel the brush of the sheets over her skin. But she could feel something else enveloping her - something also warm and soft, but very unlike the silk of the sheets. It was a moving, flowing touch - rather, a caress. Gentle and languid, but slowly becoming more palpable.

She sighed, shifting her limbs a bit. She could feel now, that there was an arm encircling her waist. A soft body pressed against her back. An embrace that held her in its tender, loving grasp.

Then she felt fingertips. Fingertips running up and down her abdomen and her torso, but only just making contact with her skin. A shadow of a touch. The hairs on her body began to stand on edge, parts of her skin becoming covered in goosebumps.

The tips became finger lengths, then a palm. The touch went past her sternum, up to her neck, where it gently cradled her throat, then journeyed back down again.

“Hm…”

She may have imagined it, but she heard the whisper of a breath being taken, and of limbs shifting across the sheets. The hand caressing her moved further down, passing by her waist, her hip, the outside of her thigh. And then there was another set of fingers - this one carefully moved a portion of her hair and placed it behind her back.

She shivered, then, when a warm breath blew by her ear, and soft lips kissed its pointed tip. Could she still be dreaming? If she was, then she didn’t want to wake up, not when she felt her breast being cupped, and a warm tongue lick slow lines up and down the shell of her ear.

“Mm…”

“Hush, Rhea,” whispered a sweet voice, so close that she could feel the breaths of every consonant. “Hush now…”

She surrendered, shutting her eyes again and letting her body melt into that embrace. There were legs tangling with her own, and the movement made her acutely aware of the slick warmth that was forming between her thighs.

She hummed in satisfaction when a hand closed around her breast again, when two fingers trapped her nipple between them and squeezed. She breath was hot and heavy now, her body writhing. Lips touched her ear again, and this time, teeth nipped at its lobe. She moaned.

“Mm… Byleth…”

“Shh,” Byleth hushed her again. Rhea arched her back, pressing her ass into Byleth’s hips. Byleth’s fingers rolled over her nipple, pinched at it. Searing heat shot through her chest and pooled between her thighs, and she could feel the juices flowing, dripping. With every touch that she received, she craved more.

Rhea murmured something, too muffled by the pillows around her, for Byleth to hear.

“What was that? Say it again, Rhea.”

Rhea groaned, shifting her body again. Pressing herself into Byleth. _“Harder.”_

A request that could mean a few things, but Byleth knew Rhea well enough by now to not need her to specify. She nipped at her earlobe again, and at the same time, caught Rhea’s stiff nipple between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed, just like she’d come to know Rhea liked. She was rewarded with a long moan from Rhea, and another sensual movement of her upper body.

“You like this,” Byleth whispered, letting her lips brush Rhea’s ear with every syllable, “Don’t you, Rhea?”

Rhea gave her a high-pitched, almost pitiful moan, and Byleth grinned outside her line of sight. Her hand that had been fondling Rhea’s breath released it, trailing a path down her body like it had before. It grabbed the back of Rhea’s thigh and pushed it away from the other, exposing her to the crisp morning air. Rhea trembled as the breeze blew past her desperately hot mound.

Byleth groaned to herself when her fingertips were met with an abundance of Rhea’s slick. It coated her fingers as she spread it through Rhea’s lips, over her clit.

_“Ha—”_

“You’re so wet, Rhea…”

Rhea clutched at the sheets, squeezing so hard she could her fingernails through the fabric. Byleth’s dirty words, her sensual voice, her touch, all of it was starting to be maddening. Just a few minutes ago she had been fast asleep, but now her body was full of electricity.

Unable to form words, she thrust her hips into Byleth’s fingers, pleading. _Please touch me_ , she spoke with her body. Byleth’s fingers rolled over her clit, and began to draw circles on it as her teeth gave another little nip to her earlobe.

Rhea had spent so long yearning to be touched like this. Wanted like this, loved like this. There had been attempts to satisfy her cravings, in one form or another, but nothing could ever compare to how she felt now, naked in Byleth’s arms, being caressed and kissed and worshipped.

She could feel the pleasure coiling within her as Byleth’s skillful fingers played with her clit, but it was quickly not becoming enough. She needed to be filled. She needed-

“Byleth, I— _ahh_ —!”

Byleth’s fingers plunged inside her, parting her lips and thrusting in without even a bit of resistance. Her juices coated them and made it easy for them to slide right in and reach her at just the right spot - the spot that made her entire body galvanize.

Byleth bit at Rhea’s neck, moving her fingers steadily in and out of her. “You’re gripping me so tight, Rhea. Feels good?”

 _So good_ , she responded, _so incredibly, deliciously good_ \- but yet again, she expressed it through sounds and movements rather than words. She pushed her hips into Byleth’s fingers, riding them along with the rhythm she set. The pleasure was white hot, intense, but there was just a little something more that she needed to send her over the edge.

“You’re so good, Rhea,” Byleth cooed, her voice strangely gentle, when her fingers were fucking her so furiously. “So, so, good. I love you so much.”

Rhea gasped now, using her entire body to thrust her hips into Byleth’s hand, chasing that place that she was so close to now. _So close._

“I love you, Rhea. I want you to cum for me.” She licked a long line up the shell of Rhea’s ear. “Cum for me.”  
  
Rhea abruptly turned her neck, desperately catching Byleth’s mouth and pulling her into a ravenous kiss - a wet, blurry mess of lips and tongues and teeth. Then she pulled away, shutting her eyes and screaming her pleasure as an all-consuming climax thundered through her, its sensation so intense that Rhea’s eyes briefly glowed with bright green light.

She took a significant while to come down from her high. Her body shook intermittently as her breath and heart rate returned to normal. She panted, hardly feeling her limbs. But she felt Byleth gently kissing her, stroking her hair, and holding her close.

It was funny. She was taller than Byleth, and all around larger than her by most measures - and yet she still often found herself being the one who was spooned from behind when they laid together. She turned to finally face Byleth properly since she’d woken up. Byleth was smiling at her.

“Good morning, Rhea.”

Rhea giggled a bit. “Good morning, my heart. That was… quite the wake up call.”

“I’m sorry,” Byleth said, sounding not at all apologetic. “You looked so beautiful. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Hmm.” Rhea reached for her hand, and kissed the back of it, taking just a brief second to appreciate the ring around one of her fingers. “I suppose I can forgive you… On one condition.”

“Name it.”

Rhea kissed her lips, and reached down between Byleth’s legs, unsurprised to find that she, too, was positively wet.

“Allow me to get back at you.”


End file.
